2013.10.24 - Welcome Back!
Ben Reilly sat at a table by himself at a local pizza place. Draped over his chair was a labcoat that had "Baxter Building," embroidered over the right breast pocket. He was sipping on a Pepsi just enjoying a lunch out in the city. Reed Richards was only a stickler with times if the expiriments were time sensitive. If time was irrelevant as long as Ben made his hours, did his work, he could come and go as he pleased. Sometimes he just slid out for a few hours, recharge his batteries then head back to lab. All he wore was a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans. His usual hoodie was MIA and one of his black converse tapped against the floor as his slice was getting ready. Who says that all of Felicia's bad luck is aimed away from herself? Certainly most of the time it is unless it's regarding relationships. Then it seems like she has always been cursed. Coming off a recent breakup - again - the blonde decided to take a trip. Get away from everything for a few weeks. Decompress. Relax. Maybe get lucky on vacation. Having just returned so, too, has a craving for proper New York style pizza and so, as she slipped into the restaurant to place an order, she momentarily reflected on the last several weeks. At least two out of three isn't bad, right? Green eyes drift closed as she pauses to inhale that wonderful smell of home. A perfect baked pizza pie. "Mmm... yeah. Starving." She slipped up and placed an order for a whole pie. What? It'll at least make it home for dinner. Maybe breakfast too.. Besides, she deserves it! "Got a party Felicia?" Ben asked with a friendly smile. His brown eyes looked at the young woman, "If you're not in a hurry and want company," he gestured to the empty chair across from him. Felicia went missing after their last meeting and a Spider saw that Ben kept busy. He had the means to contact her but was bad about it. "I'd be happy to have the company," the smile continued on his face. "You look good today by the way." Felicia Hardy looks up at the voice and her name. She smiles. "No party. Well. Unless you consider a "I'm just back into town and there won't be anything in the 'fridge" to be a party I guess.. then.... " She shrugs a shoulder, pays and walks over to Ben's table, settling into a seat to get comfortable. She smiles brightly, "Flatterer. But thank you. Just something comfortable to travel in, really." She looks toward the lab coat. "Same with you? Or are you working today?" "On lunch but the hours are lax and the work isn't time sensitive. I figured a nice long lunch would help recharge things," he smiled. Brown eyes looked at her, "How come you were out of town?" genuine concern was in voice. Felicia was a good person in his book. Hopefully nothing bad had happened. "I'm a truth speaker by the way. It just happens to be that my truth flatters you. You do indeed look good," Ben smiled. "Any plans besides just eat pizza?" despite being good people Ben knew some things but not a lot about Felicia. This was just how Ben was starting to dig, get to know her. Felicia Hardy smiles. "That's the kind of job I love - one with flexible hours. Get the work done and forget the red tape!" she declares. Brushing hair back from her cheek she laughs, "I decided it was time to take a vacation. I needed some time to get away from everything, you know? Just a break. Took a three week trip to Malta and Sicily." She sighs, "I miss the Mediterranean already!" "You should have called! I've never been and always wanted to," Ben sometimes forgot with his salary now he could have traveled the world. Despite the job Ben often forgot it came with a lot of benefits including a nice paycheck. He spent so much time living like a pauper the prospect of traveling to far off places for vacations were alien to him. "What do you miss the most about it? How many guys tried to woo you whilst in the foreign lands beckoning to take you away to their kingdoms?" Ben pictured Felicia breaking a few hearts in the Mediterranean. By now a waitress came by bringing Ben's large new york slice with pepperoni, sausage, onion and green pepper. Biting into it he let out a "Mmmm," and just savored the pizza for a second. "So how many marriage proposals did you get?" Ben chimed in with a grin. Yes a lady never tells but any lady that used this particular excuse had something to tell. "What will you do now that you're back in town," grabbing a knife and fork he cut away a piece that had his bite marks. He offered her the rest, "Want a bite?" Some people were weird about germs and he was trying to be respectful. Felicia Hardy laughs. "I said I'm not telling.." her tone amused. "And I'm not." She pokes him in the shoulder. "Stop trying. You're not going to win this!" Then she mmm's. "but you might bribe me with food.. that's not fair!" She grins, "I have my own coming out shortly. I can wait that long to preserve my dignity." She pauses... "Whatever dignity I have left.." "Well, now that I know your secret expect many random deliveries from yours truly," he grinned at Felicia. The dignity comment caused some concern. Normally he would have pressed but now wasn't the time nor place. To ease the tension Ben said, "You still have more than me. Before this job I was working as a mall security guard, so strike one. Then I lived in a crappy apartment barely able to stay afloat and did whatever I could for food, so strike two. Repeat strike two for movie theaters and just wanting to go out, so strike three. Trust me you still have more dignity than me," he grinned at his friend hoping the humorous, yet true, comments eased her mood a little bit. Felicia Hardy was simply playing the self deprication card really. Not feeling sorry for herself. She laughs. "You have plenty, Ben. And you're younger than I am. You have plenty of time to build it back up. Unless you get a longing for the crappy apartment scene again. Then.. well you're on your own I'd say." She grins playfully. "So.. enough about dignity and breaking hearts -- or not. What's happened while I've been gone around here?" "Girlfriend problems, avoiding a chemical shower if I can help it, work will sometimes put me in that position," he shrugged. His brown eyes flickered with some sadness, "A lot of personal problems. When you left a lot of other friends did too," when she was done with hi pizza he snagged it back and took a slow bite. Waiting a second to swallow he watched her again, "Just trying to stay busy and positive, but some days it's harder than others. Know what I mean?" And that was the truth. Sometimes Ben tried to be the nice guy, the positive guy and the world sometimes had a way to spoil that. Felicia Hardy nods as she listens. her pizza brought out in a box as she'd ordered it for carry out. "I'm sorry to hear that Ben. It's never easy when things happen all at one time." She smiles reassuringly, "I know what it's like to have the floor drop out from under you. But it'll get better. It'll all work out. Hang in there okay?" She pats his shoulder. "I hate to chat and run but I do need to get home and I don't want to keep you away from work too long.." She winks. "Don't be a stranger," he gave her a wink back. "You have my number, don't be afraid to use it," Ben smiled taking another bite after speaking. Felicia did indeed have his number. He looked at his friend, "I'm sorry about whatever happened causing you to need a vacation. I've got two ears if you need them. My shoulders work too," the smile turned into a grin. Watching her he said, "I won't keep you from your fridge any longer. Enjoy the pizza beautiful." Ben didn't want to keep her but it was good seeing a familiar face again. He was starting to feel a little less alone. Felicia Hardy laughs as she moves to stand. "It wasn't anything earth shattering but I find myself single again and wanted to take some time off for myself before going back into the routine of life, again you know?" She smiles. "I'll be okay. You hang in there too." She smiles. "Have a good afternoon!" she offers as she seeks to make her exit. Category:Log